howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Go Dark on Me
"Don't Go Dark on Me" is the 70th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary As the investigation into Miller’s murder intensifies, Bonnie and Nate formulate their alibis while Annalise devises a plan to ensure Gabriel never learns the truth about his father."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.10 - Promotional Photos + Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot It starts off with a preacher talking and then a scene of snow melting and the blood becoming more prominent. Connor knocks on Asher's apartment door and asks if Gabriel is in his room. Asher says that he does not know and that he hasn't heard anything all day. Connor presses his ear to the wall and hears a sermon with a preacher speaking. The camera moves to Gabriel who is doing pushups while listening to the sermon. Oliver is looking at his reflection in a knife which is a gift from his wedding. Michaela walks in and asks where Connor is because she needs his help. Oliver says that Connor went on a run to get his mind off the Gabriel issues. Michaela explains that she is trying to do that too by writing a wrongful death suit for Nate Lahey Sr. Oliver reminds her that Nate wanted her to stop interfering in his life. She replies that Nate will forgive her once he realizes that this is their last chance for justice. Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *This episode marks Amirah Vann (Tegan Price) and Timothy Hutton's (Emmett Crawford) first appearance since "I Got Played". 'Important Events' *Bonnie Winterbottom uncovers the phone conversation between Ronald Miller and the warden of the prison on the night of Nathaniel Lahey, Sr.'s death, revealing that he only called him to thank him for initiating the transfer, not to order the hit on Nathaniel Lahey. **Similarly, though Miller may not have been responsible for ordering the hit, he was, however, in contact with Gabriel Maddox. It was Miller who Gabriel called to leave a message that they had found out who he really was in "He Betrayed Us Both". *Eve Rothlo reveals that she is still with Vanessa and that she is pregnant. She leaves for San Fransisco in the end due to Annalise Keating refusing to accept Eve's help. *Miller is officially declared missing by the FBI. *Nate Lahey and Bonnie go over their story regarding the night of the Coliver Wedding. They bring Asher into the fold as they realize that he saw Nate with Miller. **The Keating 4 and Oliver Hampton discover that Nate was responsible for killing Miller after Asher comes clean when the news regarding Miller's disappearance becomes public. *Gabriel comes over to the Keating 4 house and tells him his secret, though they all act surprised, they already knew. 'Title' *While Michaela tells Oliver to not lose hope as he's the hopeful in the group. "You're supposed to be the hopeful in the house, don't go dark on me." **'"Don't Go Dark on Me"' - Michaela Pratt 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 510Promo (1).png 510Promo (2).png 510Promo (3).png 510Promo (4).png 510Promo (5).png 510Promo (6).png 510Promo (7).png 510Promo (8).png 510Promo (9).png 510Promo (10).png 510Promo (11).png 510Promo (12).png 510Promo (13).png 510Promo (14).png 510Promo (15).png 510Promo (16).png 510Promo (17).png 510Promo (18).png 510Promo (19).png 510Promo (20).png Behind the Scenes 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x10 Promo "Don’t Go Dark on Me" (HD) Season 5 Episode 10 Promo References es: Category:Season 5 Episodes